To Teddy, With Love
by sharingstories2
Summary: After Teddy tragically dies, everyone writes her a letter
1. Charlie's Letter

_Dear Teddy,_

 _I wish I understood, mum says you're an angel now, I know you're shining bright because the stars always look brighter now. You've been gone for two years now and my therapist suggested I write to you, I don't really know if it will help, if it does great and if it doesn't…. well it's not like you're going to read it._

 _I was ten when you died, I'm twelve now and mum finally told me how you died. They said that you died in a robbery, a selfish man attacked you when you tried to stop him attacking a shop assistant. I decided to look it up and all the news articles said you were a hero, you weren't. You were my sister._

 _You missed Toby's tenth birthday, yea he's double digits now, when he blew out his candles he wished that he could see you once again. He doesn't really remember you, he said that he barely remembers what happens on a day to day basis, never mind what happened when he was eight. He still made us visit your grave, I don't know how he did it but he got PJ to go too._

 _Speaking of PJ, do you know he hasn't spoken about you anymore? He speaks to Gabe if we ask Gabe about you but not to us. I get angry about it but Gabe explained to me that you two were always close… it was worse for him than it was for the rest of us. He's been in counselling for a couple of years too, it was like he stopped living when you died. I mean Skylar helps him, she makes him smile. They're married now, I don't know if you know since you're dead but they got married. An hour before his wedding he disappeared, turned up just in time. I overheard him talking to Gabe, he'd gone to your grave._

 _Spencer went completely off the rails, I don't know about most of it but I know that his parents sent him somewhere to get sorted, I know Pj and Gabe and mum still keep in contact with him and he always sends us birthday cards._

 _Gabe is doing really well, he celebrated his twenty second birthday last month and set up the Teddy Duncan foundation, yes that's right a foundation completely dedicated to you. It basically raises money to increase security for stores. I'm proud of him Teddy, he's got a job, a girlfriend and he's happy. Something this family hasn't had in a while._

 _Mum and dad are okay I suppose, they're still together but mum broke after you died, she didn't know but I could hear her crying herself to sleep a night. Dad took up boxing, he gets angry sometimes, he snaps easier. He's better now, he's happy and so is mum. It's like their finally moving on._

 _I, on the other hand can't. I watch your good luck Charlie videos on repeat and every night I kiss your picture. How can I move on? You were my big sister, my protector and friend. You were meant to be here to talk about boys and beat up any of my bullies, to talk to me about what I couldn't talk to mum about. I'm the only girl now and it hurts, it hurts so, so much because of you. If you hadn't been so selfless then you would still be here._

 _So I hope you're at peace in heaven Teddy because I'm not because I miss you and the guy that killed you is still breathing._

 _I hope you're okay up there_

 _With love,  
you're little sister,  
Charlotte Charlie Duncan._


	2. PJ's Letter

_To Teddy,_

 _How are you up there? Is heaven treating you right? I hope you're not in pain. I don't think I can deal if you are._

 _It's been two years, that, right I'm thirty now, the big three oh. It doesn't feel right without you though, you should be here, making fun of me for being old. I married Skylar last year and I don't think I've ever been happier. I was going to propose two years ago but after everything happened I couldn't. I became depressed, I don't know why it hit me so hard but I felt like I died with you._

 _Anyway enough of the sappy depressing stuff, you don't want to know about that really. You probably think being dead is enough. So I'll give you some good news, the man that killed you has finally been arrested. They gave him life, he admitted he hadn't intended to kill you but that doesn't bring you back. They still gave him a chance of parole but I suppose it's something._

 _I found out Charlie still watches your videos, I think I cried when Gabe told me. I know I should tell everyone stories about you but every time I tried it just made me sad, I think I'm getting over it. I mean I'll never forget you but I think I'm ready to begin living. The first act I'll do is to tell everyone some good news, I wanted to tell you first though. Skylar is pregnant. Nobody knows so keep it a secret yeah? Skylar said we're naming our child Teddy. I didn't get a choice in it, I mean I would've called my child Teddy and argued with Skylar until she agreed but a choice would be nice. Nether the less another Teddy Duncan running around should be great, I can't wait. I'm going to love this child till the day I die but I'm still scared. Your death proves life is short, what if I die or little Teddy dies? What if I lose my child Teddy? What if little Teddy loses me? I'm scared. I know if you were here you would say I was silly but I lost you and that proves time is precious. I think I might take your idea and film video diaries._

 _On another note I think I'm okay now, well kind of, I still miss you like a lot but I think I'm capable of living my life. I have to go now though, Skylar is going to be home soon and I haven't made any dinner but I love you Teddy, you were my brave little sister and I swear I will raise my child to be as amazing as you. I will honour you and be the best dad I can be._

 _I love you little sister but for now I must say goodbye._

 _With Love_

 _P.J Duncan_


	3. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


	4. Gabe's letter

_To Teddy,_

 _Well everybody seems to be writing to you so I thought I would, you know because you still need to know everything._

 _I should probably start by saying it's three years since you passed, we had a mourning day yesterday. That means it's been a year since PJ and Charlie started writing you letters. I will tell you that I am sorry but this is the only letter I will write to you. I love you Teddy but after your death I was lost and yeah if they help then writing to you is an amazing but I'd rather remember you and help people in your name because that is what you taught me. You taught me that even the cruellest of people needs help, which leads me onto my next point._

 _I went to speak with your killer._

 _I do not know how you would feel about what I did, I know everyone but Skylar was mad at me for going. Skylar said that I needed to grieve and if talking to 'him' helped then at least it was proactive. Oh! PJ is a daddy now, weird huh? I mean I always thought you would be the first to have a child. I know I'll be the last, Taylor and I, decided we want to wait. Taylor is my girlfriend, she's a little wacky but I think you'll approve, at least I hope so because I love her. I love her so much that it hurts and I know I'd do anything for her. I really do hope you approve._

 _I know that our siblings have already told you much of what has been happening in our lives so I shall not bore you with details such as that, I just wanted to know one thing. If you knew you would die would you still have confronted him? Or would you have stayed hidden and tried to get everyone out. I wish you could answer because then maybe I can heal and move on with my life._

 _We took Toby to the high school yesterday, there is a hall dedicated to you, they called you a bright star that burned to soon which I thought was a lie. You weren't a star and you didn't burn too soon. You were an ordinary girl who chose to value someone else's life over there's. They put your picture on a poster with the words, love, live laugh. They thought it would promote people to love their lives like it's their last, like they should be expecting to die but I don't think they realise that since doing that more teenagers are dying heroically. I don't think they realise that those teenagers have families and those families are the ones left to suffer. Like ours._

 _I'm sorry, I know I sound angry, it's probably because I am because I don't understand why you didn't think about us when you left the world, why the hell couldn't you stay alive for us, were we not worth it? In fact, I know you won't answer it because you're dead so I'm going to go with no, that you didn't think you wanted to stay alive for us._

 _That doesn't mean I don't hope you're happy because I do, I hope you've found your peace in heaven because I don't think I can on earth._

 _I hope one day I'll be able to forgive you_

 _Rest in peace big sister_

 _With Love  
Gabe Duncan_


End file.
